witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The King is Dead – Long Live the King
/ ?? |Level = 16 |Previous = Destination: Skellige |Next = Echoes of the Past |Enemies = Beasts Earth elemental |Starting_icon = skellige}} The King is Dead – Long Live the King is a main quest in . Walkthrough Go to Yennefer's room, now pick up the clothes from a chest and put them on. (150 ) Now go meet Yennefer who is speaking with Birna, after a short conversation Birna leaves and Yennefer will now praise Geralts appearence or berate him if he is not wearing proper clothes. Unfotunately Yennefer may berate Geralt even if he is wearing the clothes you find in the chest, this happens if they are removed and then put back on. However, if Geralt is wearing other occasion wear like that which he gets during the Imperial Audience he will always be praised even if the optional objective is not completed. Now walk with Yen to Kaer Trolde, if you decide to do some "exploring" along the way Yen will berate Geralt then go without him and tell him where she will be waiting for him once he is done. Once you reach the party you will be sharing a table with Cerys an Craite and other Jarl's son's. She will propose a foot race, you can agree or refuse, if you agree you will race her to the top of the mountain, first to pull out Hjalmar's axe out of the tree stomp wins. Now back at the wake you can have a toast or not, regardless Yen will pull Geralt away from the table to speak in private, along the way they will meet 2 of the Jarl's who really "love" each other. After a short conversation Madman Lugos will insult Yen and Geralt can beat him up for it. Lugos is level 30! So be sure you know what you are doing before you decide to challenge him as this can be a tough fight but still doable. Now after the whole ordeal keep following Yen and she will tell you her plan - break into Mousesack's laboratory to steal the Mask of Uroboros, agree or not it's irrelevant as Yen never listens to Geralt. Keep going and eventually you will reach a door, Yen will propose going through a window as the door is guarded by Mousesack's raven's. Once you are back in you will reach a trophy room with life-like stuffed animals, no use your witcher senses to search the place, once you activate the door Geralt will cut himself and the animals will come to life. Geralt is clearly hallucinating, but still you have to kill all the stuffed animals, once done Yen will bring Geralt back to his senses and laugh at him. Be warned, while the animals deal very low damage and die quickly if they "kill" Geralt the death will be very much real and result in a game over, so there is no way to avoid this humiliation, like by choosing not to fight. Now the door to the lab is open, enter and search it with your Witcher senses. You will find a statue holding it's hand out, there are 3 items you can find in the room which you can try to put into the hand: a skull, giant pinecone and cup of mead. The cup is the correct one however there is no punishment for picking the wrong item, so you can try all 3 if you like. Once you pick the right item a secret room will open, so your path forward is set. You found your mask, but it's guarded by an Earth Elemental, so you have to defeat it. However, Yen is well capable of taking care of it on her own with her lightning strikes, so if you prefer you can just stand idle and watch. After the elemental is dead poisonous gas will fill the room and your only means of escape is teleporting out of there. Yen will ask you to think about something real quick. If you choose the first option, Geralt and Yen make a crash landing back at the Wake, however no one seems to mind. If you choose the second option they end up in Yen's room and Geralt has a chance to have sex with her depending on the next choice he makes, regardless once they are done they return to the celebration. After the celebration you will be talking to Crach an Craite he will agree to help you with Mousesack and ask for help concering his children. After agreeing to help the quest concludes and you also get the Possession and The Lord of Undvik quests. Journal entry : Crach an Craite, an old friend, invited Geralt and Yennefer to a farewell feast for the recently-departed King Bran. One does not refuse such invitations in Skellige, and so, willing or not, Geralt had no choice but to meet Yennefer at the castle gates and attend the wake at her side. : Bran's wake was in full swing, with mead flowing plentifully and Geralt making quite a splash with the jarls, when suddenly Yennefer announced she needed to meet with the witcher in a more private setting. Yet she did not have in mind what you do, dear reader. Instead, she wanted Geralt to accompany her as she broke into the druid Ermion's laboratory. Her goal? To steal an artifact known as the Mask of Uroboros. As you can see, life with Yennefer was full of surprises, a fact Geralt had grown used to and even, one dares say, quite fond of. 'I'm gonna choke and die' outcome when trapped in Ermion's secret chamber: : After much wandering Yennefer finally acquired the mask she sought. As Ermion's laboratory had grown rather dangerous, she teleported Geralt and herself back to the wake, where they landed with a thud in the middle of the ongoing party. Luckily all the festivalgoers were already too inebriated to notice anything out of the usual. 'Damn, I wanna kiss you, Yen' outcome when trapped in Ermion's secret chamber: : After much wandering, Yennefer finally found the mask she had been seeking. When Ermion's laboratory grew dangerous, she teleported herself and Geralt back to her quarters. Once there, they... well. what they did is not really any of your concern, dear reader. : Afterwards, they returned to the wake. Decisions converge... : Crach an Craite only arrived as the wake was drawing to a close – he and the other jarls had locked themselves away in a proverbial smoke-filled room to scheme plans for Skellige's future. That business finished, he now pulled Geralt and Yen aside for a talk. When he heard they were searching for Ciri, he agreed at once to provide them with everything they needed. : Luckily for Crach's treasury, Yennefer did not need everything, just Ermion's permission to examine a mysteriously deformed forest - the result of a magic explosion that might have involved Ciri. : Crach promised to convince Ermion, and as his word was as reliable as his beard was red, Geralt and Yennefer set off at once towards the magic-damaged woods. Objectives * Go to Yennefer's rooms and put on formal attire. * Put on new clothes for your meeting with Yennefer. * Meet Yennefer at the entrance to Kaer Trolde citadel. * Go with Yennefer to the wake inside Kaer Trolde. * Talk to Yennefer in private. * Beat Cerys to the top of the mountain. (optional) ** Pull Hjalmar's axe out of the stump. * Go to Ermion's workshop. * Explore the mysterious room using your Witcher Senses. * Defeat the aggressive beasts. * Find the Mask of Uroboros in Ermion's workshop. * Explore the secret chamber using your Witcher Senses. * Kill the earth elemental. * Look around for a way to escape from the trap. Notes *In order to get Yennefer to approve of Geralt's attire, three specific articles of clothing must be worn. The Elegant Skellige Shirt (black/gold colors), Skellige Breeches (the pair that looks to have a strap wrapped around the legs), and the Skellige Festive Slippers. All three can be found in Yennefer's room at the Inn. Weapons and gloves don't seem to make any difference. **If you kept them, Yennefer will also approve of the Nilfgaardian outfit gained upon meeting Emhyr during Imperial Audience. **If you're playing with NG+ and you kept the Elegant Beauclair clothes from a previously done quest The Man from Cintra she will make a special compliment as well (but the objective "Put on new clothes for your meeting with Yennefer" will fail) *The first choice when Yen asks Geralt to think of the first thing that comes into mind i.e. "We're gonna choke and die" is a very odd translation. In the Polish (Original) version the choice reads ''"Mogliśmy zostać na przyjęciu" ''which translates to "We could have stayed at the party." Which clearly explains why picking this option teleports them back to the celebration, while the English version lacks coherence. **The other option is also slightly different as in the original version it says "hug" instead of "kiss" however, unlike the former it doesn't change anything. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Earth Elemental Boss Fight (Hard Mode) ar:مات الملك - فليعش الملك ru:Король умер, да здравствует король Category:The Witcher 3 main quests